


I’d Take The Parasite Any Day

by TML9115



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Poison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: After Supergirl is poisoned the DEO's only hope is to bring in Lena Luthor.





	I’d Take The Parasite Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, I was in the middle of writing a CaptainCanary AU fic when I felt the urge to write this piece. I’ve never written SuperCorp and I’ve only seen the episodes once. That being said, I hope I didn’t destroy the characters and that you enjoy.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I tried to stop her.” Lena’s assistant apologized after Alex Danvers burst through Lena’s officer door.

Lena nodded dismissing her assistant. “If you’re here to further question me about the legitimacy of L-Corp Agent Danvers I have nothing to say to you or the FBI.” Lena Luthor was tired of the continued interviews, and the constant distrust of everyone around her. The two people that seemed to see her in a good light both seemed to have disappeared. It had been close to a week since she’d seen Kara. She’d kept up with her articles as they were published but they’d had no other communication. She was beginning to miss their short meetings and lunches outside the office. The second person being Supergirl, and her she’d only seen in battle earlier the day before.

“I’m not here to question you Miss Luthor,” Alex stepped inside quickly shutting the office door behind her.

“I find that hard to believe Agent Danvers, if you’re not here to question me then please explain the reason you’ve barged into my office unannounced.” Lena was not a very trusting person. After everything she’d had to deal with in her past, she found it easier to be closed off. Easier to push everyone away. She was less likely to be disappointed then.

“Miss Luthor,” Alex began not sure how to explain the situation without giving away too much while in her office where anyone could walk in, unannounced as she had.

“Agent Danvers I’d like it if you left, I’m a very busy woman.” She didn’t know what the agent wanted but she knew she didn’t have time for it.

“Miss Luthor,” Alex raised her voice getting her attention. “I need your help.” She blurted out and waited to make sure she had CEO’s full attention before she continued. “Supergirl needs your help.” She said more quietly. It had taken a lot for Alex to come inside L-Corp, she’d spent a good half hour pacing outside the building debating on whether this had been a good idea. She knew by coming to Lena, Kara’s secret would be revealed but she was at a point where she didn’t care. She’d discussed it with J’onn and he’d agreed. They would deal with the fallout of Lena Luthor discovering Kara’s secret later. Right now, they needed help, everything they’d tried had failed and the one person that could possibly help them stood before her in shock.

“My help,” Lena questioned. “What do you mean she needs my help.” As far as Lena knew, Supergirl was invincible. Nothing could hurt her. “How do I know this isn’t some ploy,” she asked. It was extremely hard for her to trust anyone. As far as she was concerned, this could be a tactic to take her in quietly.

“Please Miss Luthor, we don’t have much time, come with me,” Alex begged.

It wasn’t until then that Lena really paid attention to the pained and worried expressions that were on the agent’s face. Against every fiber in her being, she decided she’d follow the agent. She was a Danvers, she’d go with her only because she trusted Kara and she told Alex just as much. The look of relief was instant.

Alex thanked her and quickly led the way to a black government issued SUV.

Lena rolled her eyes. These government types were always so obvious. It’s no wonder their vehicles and convoys were always targeted, they made it so easy for the adversary to track them.

As if sensing her thoughts Alex turned to her. “Don’t worry we won’t be in this for long. We’ll be flying shortly.  
Lena said nothing only nodding. She’d been curious about the organization Supergirl worked with and their whereabouts, clearly FBI was just a cover. “What happened to Supergirl,” she asked once they’d settled in the backseat of the vehicle.  
“Did you happen to see the fight she had yesterday,” Alex asked and waited for the affirmative nod before she continued. “Before she managed to take him down he sprayed her with something.” True to her word, the drive was short and they were escorted onto a helicopter minutes later.

Lena did not let the transition in transportation distract her. “What kind of spray, do you need me to counteract it, do you know the components he used, I’ll need my lab for that,” Lena fired one question after another.

Alex smiled, she could see why Kara liked her so much. “No Miss Luthor.”

“Lena,” She interrupted. “Call me Lena.”

“There is no cure for what he’s sprayed her with, he made sure of that, after interrogating him we learned that she has to fight through it. So far it hasn’t gone well, everything we’re tried has failed.” Alex felt defeated. She didn’t like not having the answers. Especially when those answers could help her sister.

Lena reached across and placed a hand on her forearm. “Agent Danvers, I’m not sure what it is you’d like me to do.”

“It’s easier to just show you.” Alex was torn between telling Lena everything and waiting for her to see for herself.  
Lena nodded, it was clear to her she would not get further. She wondered what the agent’s relationship to Supergirl was. While she tried to conceal her concern, it was very clear to her that she cared for her. She decided to change the subject hoping it would lighten the mood. “How is Kara, I’m glad to see CatCo is finally giving her real journalism work.” Her question seemed to have the opposite reaction. The crease on Alex’s face deepened. So when she didn’t provide an answer Lena didn’t push for one. It was obvious that she was more concerned about Supergirl at that moment.

“Follow me,” she told Lena as they got out of the chopper and into the government facility.

Lena followed without question. As they moved closer Lena heard faint screams that grew louder with each passing minute. She looked at Alex in question but it appeared that Alex was on a mission.

They finally stopped at a door that led to a lab. Lena had heard the screams intermittently as they’d moved through the facility, outside this door they were at their loudest. She looked at Alex with a confused expression. She was not prepared to see the tears in the agent’s eyes. She was hoping she’d get more guidance about what it was they needed from her before entering but it didn’t seem that would be happening. Without another word Alex walked in with Lena close behind her. Lena stopped halfway between the door and the bed that held Supergirl. She watched in disbelief at the figure strapped down to the bed. The glowing green straps screamed kryptonite. This only added to her confusion. These people were supposed to be her friends. “Why are you using Kryptonite, it will kill her.” For a split second, she thought that it was the exact reason they’d brought her there. The thought left her as a worried Agent Danvers moved up to bed across from her.

Looking up from Kara, Alex pointed to a wall across the room that had a large size dent in it. “She’s not in control right now.” Alex spoke softly caressing Supergirl’s face as she whimpered. The whimpers only intensified, the tremors increased, soon she was thrashing under the restraints as she let out another blood-curdling scream. Without another thought or concern of who was in the room Alex moved in and held her. “Kara, Kara it’s Alex, you’re safe, please hear me.” She begged her sister as her own tears began to fall. A bruise formed on Kara’s face as she continued to fight against her invisible attacker.

Lena’s jaw dropped. Had she just heard what she thought she’d heard. She couldn’t have. She shook her head. Her shocked eyes finally connected with Alex’s and for a few seconds she could do nothing but stare in question. At the dip of Alex’s head, she knew she’d heard correctly and at that moment, so much made sense about both the reporter and Supergirl. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as Supergirl, Kara, she corrected, began to thrash again this time crying out Lena’s name. Alex’s gaze once again met Lena’s, her eyes begging her to help. She took a hesitant step forward.

“Don’t be mad, she wanted to tell you, we wouldn’t allow her. Please help her, she’s been like this since yesterday.” Alex did her best to comfort a whimpering Kara but Kara didn’t even acknowledge her presence. The one person’s name she’d repeatedly called out was standing a few feet away with a look Alex couldn’t read. “Lena please, she’s been calling out for you, I know you don’t trust us but trust her, trust Kara, she always had faith in you no matter the circumstances.” Alex was openly crying now. “I can’t lose her, not like this. Please.”

Everything in Lena told her to walk out the door and take time to process what she’d just learned but as much as her brain told her to run, her heart would not allow it. Finally, she took a small hesitant step forward. Alex’s small nod encouraged her to take another and another, until she was beside the bed. She went to speak but the words wouldn’t form. She cleared her throat trying again. “Kara,” the name felt foreign leaving her lips. It felt odd calling her by her real name when she was looking down at Supergirl. Kara didn’t hear her, she continued to cry in pain as a gash formed on her forehead.

“Lena,” she cried, tears running down the side of her face. “Lena no.”

Lena felt helpless at that moment. She didn’t know how to reach her friend. They’d never taken their relationship beyond the occasional flirting and going out for a meal after a long day. She sighed knowing now was not the time to try to figure it all out. She decided she didn’t care if her sister was in the room, she would do whatever it took to get Kara out of wherever she was. “Anything you can tell me,” she asked Alex.

Alex nodded. “Have you heard of the black mercy,” she asked, the grimace that crossed Lena’s features told her she had. “This is kind of the same only it was in powder form and I’m guessing instead of her living out her fantasy world she’s in constant nightmare.” They hadn’t had anything to go on except for the terror Kara had been in since the day before.

Lena wondered what Kara’s nightmares were for her to continuously call out for her. She nodded to Alex in thanks and closed the final gap between her and Kara. She reached out taking her hand. She winced at how cold and fragile it felt. Kara withered in the bed letting out small whimpers. “Kara,” she spoke softly once again clearing her throat. She knew she had to speak up, it was not possible for Kara to hear her in the state of mind she was in. “Kara,” she said this time louder. “Can you hear me Kara, It’s Lena.” She gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re safe. We’re both safe.” With her free hand, she wiped the tears that continued to fall.

The trashing began once again. Lena did her best to keep hold of Kara’s hand. She leaned in close to her ear calling out to her, reassuring her repeatedly that they were safe. This went on for some time. She was starting lose hope. She couldn’t reach her no matter what she said. She knew she couldn’t give up, if not for Kara then for her sister. Her sister who she was sure didn’t cry over just anything stood across from her feeling as helpless as she was, her eyes pleading for her to do something. Kara’s whimper drew her out of her thoughts. Her eyes settling on the kryptonite, it needed to go. So she began to remove it.

“Wait what are you doing,” Alex asked frantically putting a stop to Lena’s movement.

“Like you said, she’s in a nightmare. She’s probably already weak and helpless, the kryptonite is only intensifying those feelings.” She sighed when Alex didn’t immediately release her hands.

“Lena, she can throw you through a wall.” She warned. Alex was never a fan of using kryptonite on her sister. She hated to see the pain it brought her but this was the only way to keep everyone, including Kara safe.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. You asked for my help now please do as I say.” Lena had found her voice. She was brought here to help and that is exactly what she intended to do. “Alex,” she called out when Alex didn’t release her. “Alex, if you want her to fight back whatever she’s facing then she needs to feel like she can. She won’t be able to fight if she feels weak and defeated.”

With a sigh, Alex released her hold on Lena and started removing the straps. Lena placed all the straps in Alex’s arms asking her to take them away from Kara. She was pleased when Alex did so without argument. She waited a minute before reaching out to take Kara’s hand again. She was having another episode, so she prepared herself for the worst. She knew it would take a while for Kara to regain her strength but prepared her body for an assault nonetheless. “Kara, it’s okay, you’re okay.” She leaned into her once again. “You’re safe, you have to fight Kara, you can defeat whatever it is you’re fighting.”

Kara whimpered in response. “Lena,” Kara cried out again. “Lena,” she repeated. “Stay, please stay.”  
“Oh Kara,” she sighed, the site of her normally strong and happy friend broke her heart. Whatever initial anger she’d felt at finding out Kara had lied to her left her. She had already suffered so much, she was still suffering, she could not bring herself to keep any kind of anger towards her. “I’m here Kara, I’m here.” For the first time Kara squeezed the hand holding hers. Lena became hopeful, she’d heard her, she’d finally heard her. “You’re safe Kara, we all are.”

Kara turned on her side curling into herself the tears continuing to fall.

Lena looked around for Alex before deciding her next step. She knew if Alex was there she’d stop her, she’d warn her of the dangers of what she was about to do. Seeing the coast clear Lena let go of Kara’s hand, which immediately caused her to cry out. “Shhh Kara, I’m here.” With one final look at the door, Lena sat on the edge of the bed and curled herself around Kara, wrapping both arms around her. “You’re safe Kara,” she whispered. She used one hand to rub comforting circles on Kara’s back and the other she placed on her head occasionally massaging her scalp. “You are the strongest person I know Kara Danvers. You can fight this, if anyone can it’s you. You are so brave Kara, you have been through so much, you have the strength to overcome this too. You’re not alone, you have people that love you, that are here with you, people who would go to the ends of the earth for you.” She placed a gentle kiss to the top of Kara’s head. “Keep fighting Supergirl.” She tightened her hold around Kara and to her amazement, her body began to relax and she unclenched her firsts. “There you go. You are doing so good Kara.” She gave her another gentle squeeze.

J’onn and Alex opened the door to Kara’s room and froze in the doorway. Whatever they’d been expecting this was not it. The pair looked at each other and stepped out of the room.

“Before you say anything,” J’onn spoke. “She cares for your sister, not just Supergirl.” He’d sensed it the moment he’d stepped into the room. He hadn’t had to do a full read on her. The emotion had hit him as he’d walked and laid eyes on the pair curled up on the bed together.

Alex smiled at this. There were times she’d forget he could read minds. “Thanks J’onn.” She’d been worried about going to get Lena, she’d always been opposed to Kara telling Lena about her identity. It had taken Kara’s gut wrenching cries of pain and begging for Lena that she’d finally conceded. If Kara trusted her as much as she did, then she’d give her a chance too. She was glad she had. This was the longest her sister had gone without a terrifying scream leaving her lips. As quickly as the peace had come though, it left. The two ran back inside when they heard a loud crash. They ran to Lena picking her up from the floor.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she told them. She winced as she stood up straight. “She had another nightmare, thought I was a fake. I’m fine.” She pushed away their hands and moved back to the bed.

“Lena,” Alex said in a warning. “That’s not a good idea, she can seriously hurt you. The kryptonite will continue to wear off.”

“I know the risks. Now please,” she said it in a way that left no room for argument. She moved back to the bed taking Kara’s hand. Kara continued to thrash on the bed occasionally calling out to Lena. “I’m here Kara.” Once again, she sat on the edge of the bed before slowly lowering herself on the bed besides her. “You’re safe and I’m safe.” She held her as she had before.

Alex looked at J’onn in disbelief. Her sister seemed to hear Lena through whatever it was that she was going through. J’onn just smiled. He’d tried to reach Kara psychically but she’d thrown him out and her mind had closed off. He wondered if he could reach out to her now while she was more subdued. He squeezed Alex’s shoulder before moving to the bed. “Miss Luthor,” he called out alerting her of his closeness.

Lena stopped her reassuring whispers into Kara’s ear and looked to him.

“I’d like to link you to her psychically, I tried earlier but she pushed me out, I believe it’d be easier to link you to her.” J’onn expected questions and uncertainty. What he’d not been expecting was the immediate acceptance of what he was offering. J’onn stepped up above both their heads placing a hand on each one of their heads. “Continue to speak to her, she may try to push me out if she senses me intruding.”

Lena nodded and did as he asked. She continued to talk to Kara as she had before. She closed her eyes and allowed J’onn to do whatever he was about to do. Lena slowly opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else altogether, her first reaction was to panic until she looked up at the tearful and bruised face above her. She had to be in Kara’s mind. She tried calling out but once again, her voice failed her. She closed her eyes focusing her energy. “Kara,” her voice was just above a whisper. “Kara.” She tried again this time louder. She felt the hold on her tighten.

“Le-Lena.” Kara’s broken voice reached her ears. “Lena, don’t leave me, please. Help will get here soon. Just hold on.” Kara cried over her leaning in. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” She apologized. “This is all my fault.”

“Kara,” Lena tried to get her attention but Kara didn’t hear her. “Kara,” she tried again, extending her hand out to covering her cheek. When she was certain she had her attention, she continued. “Kara none of this is real, I’m safe with your sister, we’re both safe.”

Kara shook her head. That couldn’t be true. Everything felt so real.

“It’s true Kara, remember the black mercy.” She had her answer once she felt from Kara tense. “Kara you were poisoned.”

“Poisoned,” Kara repeated. Kara shook her head trying to figure out what was real and what wasn’t.

“I know it’s hard for you to believe, but it’s true. We’re both safe.” Lena sat up, now facing Kara.

“Safe,” Kara repeated.

Lena nodded.

“You’re okay.” She reached out a hand to cup Lena’s face. “You’re okay,” she cried in relief bringing her into a hug. “You’re okay,” she repeated over and over again. She couldn’t believe her eyes. A few minutes ago she’d seen her die. She’d seen her die so many times. “What if.” She hesitated. “What if this is another trick,” she asked. “I can’t, I can’t lose you again Lena, it hurts, it hurts so much.” She sobbed.

“It’s not a trick Kara, I promise you, it’s not a trick.” She wiped at the tears that continued to fall, her own tears falling uncontrolled. “We’re safe.” She told her repeatedly. With both hands she took Kara’s face bringing it closer to hers. Without words or warning, she brought her lips to Kara’s. Softly and gently, she kissed her. Each passing second reassuring her she was there with her.

A sob escaped Kara’s lips before she began to kiss her back. “Lena,” she whispered against her lips.

“I’m here,” she whispered back. She pulled back and began kissing the rest of Kara’s face. She kissed every cut and bruise finally returning to her lips. They were so lost in each other neither noticed their surrounding change to that of the lab until a throat clearing pulled them apart.

The two pulled apart though not completely, their foreheads resting against each other, both catching their breaths. 

“Hi,” Kara whispered giving her a shy smile.

“Hi,” Lena whispered back. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “Welcome back.”

Kara’s smile grew as she leaned into the hand on her cheek. “Thank you for bringing me back.”

Despite the smile, Lena could still see the pain behind her eyes. “It’s going to be okay.” She kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around her once again. “We’ll get through this, together.”

Kara held on tightly, Lena’s heartbeat assuring her they were okay.

Lena held onto her as she cried, always reminding her she was there and they were safe.

The next time Kara woke up, she found herself in the sunbed. She looked around in panic. Lena. She needed to make sure she was okay.

“She’s fine.” Alex’s voice came from the chair beside her.

Kara smiled and sat up to hug her sister. She didn’t let go for a long time. “Thank you Alex. I know it wasn’t easy for you to trust her, to tell her who I was.”

Alex shrugged. “I’d do anything for you Kara. As would she.” She squeezed her sister in a hug before releasing her. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was really worried.”

“I’m okay.” She assured her. Physically they both knew she was fine. It was mentally that they were both concerned about. Alex spent the next hour telling Kara of all that had happened and how Lena had ended up being the only one able to reach her.

Kara mostly listened, she wasn’t ready to talk about what she’d experienced. “Can I see her.” She needed to see for herself that she was okay.

Alex nodded. “It’s pretty late so she’s resting.”

Kara nodded following her sister. Alex left Kara outside Lena’s door. She wanted to give them some privacy, they had a lot to sort out. Kara opened the door to the dimly lit room. She smiled at the figure curled up on the bed in a pair of her sweats and shirt. She assumed Alex had given them to her. She moved into the room quietly shutting the door behind her. Her eyes traveled up and down her body landing on a patch of bare skin. She moved the shirt to get a better look. Her eyes stung with tears as she ran her fingers across the bruised skin.

“It looks worse than it feels.” A tired voice assured. 

Kara’s eyes were full of guilt. “I did this,” she said matter of factly. “I hurt you.” She’d done the one thing she’d sworn to never do.

“Come here Kara.” Lena patted the bed beside her. When Kara didn’t move she sat up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the bed. “This wasn’t you, you had no idea what you were doing. I promise you, I’m okay.”

Kara said nothing. Her attention was now on the handprint that circled Lena’s forearm. Her fingers gently traced the bruise there. “I’m so sorry Lena. Forgive me.” The tears she’d been fighting began to fall.

“Kara there is nothing to forgive.” She held her pulling her down to bed with her. “Darling you have nothing to be sorry for. Come here.” She opened her arms allowing Kara to move into them. Kara rested her head on Lena’s chest allowing her heartbeat to comfort her and confirm she really was okay.

“I was so scared.” Kara spoke after some time. “I thought I’d lost you and when I felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest you’d be right there, alive and well, only for me to watch you die again.” She didn’t hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall. She’d experienced Lena’s heart stopping more times than she could count. The heartbeat she was hearing now continued to assure her that they were both okay. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was Supergirl. I wanted to, I wanted to so badly.” Kara asked for forgiveness once again. She’d hurt Lena in the worst way, she’d lied to her for so long. Lied to her like many people in her life, in her family. How she was still laying with her after everything, she didn’t know. It spoke to the pureness that was Lena. Lena often talked about being a Luthor and the fear of being just like the rest of her family. Kara always assured her she was nothing like them and if she needed any more proof she founded it here, laying with the woman she’d wronged and hurt, the woman who forgave her without a second thought.

“It’s in the past. From this moment on, no secrets.”

Kara held her tightly. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the world Kara.” She returned the hug.  
“I don’t want the world. I just want you.” Kara heard Lena’s heart skip a beat.

“You have me Kara.” She lowered her head to capture her lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it, I really hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
